Clara and The Doctor: A Lost Story
by TFKpuppet
Summary: "Mara's clever and she never gave up hope that I'd come back." The Doctor replied. - Having returned to the home planet of one of his oldest friends only to find the capitol city completely deserted, the Doctor and Clara work to find the missing Queen and to rescue the Doctor's friend, along with the rest of the capitol's citizens, before the deadly Andrevari can steal the throne.


**This is a story for a character I've wanted to write about since I first started watching Doctor Who, but I didn't know how to introduce her till Clara. This is just a small bit. Please review and tell me if I should write more of this story.**

* * *

"So," Clara said as she laid her jacket over the railing in the TARDIS. "What's the plan for today?"

"Today is special." The Doctor replied as he flipped a few switches excitedly. "and it's a surprise."

"So where are we going?" Clara asked. The Doctor turned his head from the console to look at her.

"What part of surprise don't you understand?" He pouted.

"Just asking." Clara muttered as the Doctor flipped a couple of switches then ran up to the door.

"Come on Clara," The Doctor said. Clara grabbed her jacket and came up the stairs beside him.

He opened the door and they stepped out into a great hall. Along the length of it were round green stone pillars. The only light was a strange glow from the extremely high ceiling.

"So where are we?" Clara asked.

"Kkolvera..." The doctor responded as he lifted the sonic and scanned the area. "This is the market."

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"So, it's Market day. Where's all the people." The Doctor pointed out.

"Right." Clara began. "Where are they?"

"I've got a bad feeling." He muttered as he headed back into the TARDIS with Clara in tow. He ran around the console hitting a few buttons and pulling a lever, only waiting for the TARDIS to land before running back out the doors.

As amazing as the great market hall had been, it was nothing compared to the throne room that was now before Clara's eyes. Again, the only light was a strange glow on the ceiling.

"What is this place?" She asked as the Doctor scanned around.

"The Great Kkolverian Empire and home to a very important friend of mine." The Doctor replied. "It's her birthday."

"What, you do birthday parties." Clara smirked in amusment.

"Nope, just hers." The Doctor said. He walked over to the three thrones. Two were set upon a platform of beautiful green marble. The third was off to the side on the main floor. "Look around, see if you can find anything."

"Right like I know what to look for." She mumbled to herself. She walked around to the area behind the thrones. Out of nowhere she heard a slow, soft beeping sound. Her eyes swept over the floors and walls until she saw a soft blue light flashing.

"Have you found anything yet?" The Doctor called from the side of the large room.

"Uh, not sure." Clara answered. "Does a blue flashy light count as something?"

"Yes it does." The Doctor replied running to her.

At the base of one of the two thrones was a panel. It had been left open just a crack and a blue light was coming out. The Doctor lifted the panel and the blue light flew out and landed on the top of the third throne. He and Clara walked around to it cautiously. Suddenly it projected a 3d image of a girl.

"Mara." The Doctor whispered to himself.

"Help us." The projection said. "If this recording is playing for you then you must be someone who can help. They have taken everyone in the northern half of the city and now they've come for us. I beg of you please help us-"

"I sorry Mara...I should have come sooner." The Doctor spoke.

"Voice analysis confirmed." The projection said abruptly. "Second message accessible."

"Play it." The Doctor commanded.

"Unable." The projection stated.

"What? Why not?" The doctor asked.

"Password required." The projection responded.

"What password, since when is a password required? Mara if you're in danger then there isn't time for games!" The Doctor said, slightly annoyed.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked.

"Mara's clever and she never gave up hope that I'd come back." The Doctor replied.

"Come back?" Clara inquired.

"I haven't visited her in twenty years." The Doctor said, as he did the TARDIS made a sound.

"Right, twenty three years,and now she's in trouble."

"So,a password then? What is it?" Clara wondered.

"I don't know, it could be anything really." The doctor told her. "She's a very indecisive person, I need to think."

"Can't it give you a hint?" Clara asked. "Like a computer."

"It's not a computer." The Doctor remarked. "It's not going to have a hint."

"Hint request granted." The projection spoke.

"What?!" The doctor cried out. "You're kidding me."

"Doctor, remember. Our first adventure and the question you asked me." The projection said. "I lied to you."

"Oh of course!" The Doctor breathed out.

"What?" Clara asked. "What's the password?"

The Doctor did not reply to Clara, instead he walked up to the projection. He looked at it for a minute or two with a soft, knowing smile on his face.

"Are you afraid?" The Doctor asked the projection.

"Password accepted." The projection began.

"Ha!," The Doctor said, happily. "I knew it! I knew she was lying!"

"Doctor, yes. I am afraid and I need you." The projection continued. "This man came to us, he calls himself Andrevari. I'll keep this short because I don't have time and I know you don't have patience. He wants to be king. You must find my sister. I've hidden her. I can't say where because I don't know who's listening. The TARDIS is the safest place for her. Don't come after me until you've found her. Doctor please. Alltid jeg sove, skjult for verden..."

The projection froze and faded till it was gone. The Doctor stood there silently processing the information as Clara walked over to stand by him.

"What was that last bit?" Clara asked. "What did she say?"

"Alltid jeg sove, skjult for verden." The Doctor said repeating the phrase. "It means 'forever i sleep, hidden from the world.' It's a clue to where she hid Haela, her sister"

"I don't get it." Clara thought aloud.

"Follow me and i'll explain." The Doctor said.


End file.
